elderscrollsfinlandfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Keskustelu:Mining
Deep Throat! Really People! Suggestions Mining List could use a revamp to provide more useful information. Suggested Format Ore Name, List of Mines with Number of Veins and Number of Loose Ores. 06:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think this will capture the complexity of finding these Ore veins. They're not all in mines. I like how Gold Ore is formatted. Simple and easy to understand. Martinemde (talk) 21:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Removing locations section I think we should remove the Locations section from the Mining page. It's a huge mess. The locations of individual ore are noted on those pages (the ones I have been able to do so far). Updating locations across both ore and mining allows for data to be out-of-date on either page quite quickly. Does anyone have any input on this? I'm willing to make the changes if this sounds like a good idea. Thekewe (talk) 19:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I see that there are locations on Iron Ore Vein as well which makes the possibility of incorrect data even more likely. We need data on Iron Ore and Iron Ore Vein locations. For example, there is often Ore sitting in a cart outside of a mine. I don't think we should separate the Ores and Veins locations though. It makes more sense to me to have the Ore page contain the location rather than the Vein page since they are ultimately the same resulting product. This would resolve the conflict of having to update Veins and Ores separately. Are people more likely to look up Iron Ore or Iron Ore Veins for location information? Thekewe (talk) 21:19, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Locations on each Ore page makes the most sense to me. Mining can reference each possible ore and you can go there for locations. Same with the Ore category page. Martinemde (talk) 21:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Varieties? The article says there are 13 types of ore in Skyrim yet I have only ever found 9, in-game and here on the wiki. So are there 4 more ores out there somewhere waiting to be found or is that just a typo? I believe there are only 9 ore vein types to mine, not including geode veins. I'm slowly working on repairing the Mining page. It's in need of a full rewrite though since a good portion of the data is unnecessary or redundant. Thekewe (talk) 19:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) How many ores per vein? I have never used any animation cancelling to get 3 ores, I always recived ore from every vein even though the message says I found two. I have mined maybe 50 veins in the last few days and all have produced 3 ores each. Are people really getting less than 3?Lendial (talk) 06:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Overuse of the word "striations" Whoever wrote this page sure loved the word striatations. That's all. Better chances to get a gem? Cheers at all, i've been tried fifty times to get a gem or two, the chance is really sad. I received from a corundum veins a total of only 12 gems on all fifty attempts, the gems are: *4 Rubys *1 Sapphire *2 Amethysts *2 Flawless Amethysts *3 Garnets What can i do, would bring a better vein better gems? Regards, Alessio79 (talk) 22:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC)